Christmas At Camp Kidney
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Edward learns the true meaning of holiday spirit.


Christmas at Camp Kidney

Note: Camp Lazlo fanfiction. Gather everyone around ! It's the most joyful, mirthful time of the year and all campers have gathered together. The only one who doesn't seem to be in much of a holiday mood would have to be Edward. Will Edward be getting nothing for Christmas or will his surrogate son Amerigo be able to enlighten him about what the spirit of the season is truly about ?

Chapter 1—We Heart You So Much

Lumpus was amazed that his parents had returned to see him yet again, and they had said they loved him tremendously. He knew that they really meant it and it wasn't just Lazlo and his friends _impersonating_ them. His mood and personality had changed since the holiday spirit had come to Camp Kidney. He now knew that Christmas was about love, togetherness and peace on Earth. He had already got a present for Miss Doe, but was a little anxious about giving it to her, though. It wasn't going to be anything expensive, but something that would accentuate her beauty even more. He knew her birthstone was the moonstone, so he had gotten her moonstone earrings, a ring and pendant. Someday he wanted to buy her a diamond ring but for this time, moonstones would show how he truly felt and he had a marvelous feeling that she would love them, because like her, moonstones were mysterious, gorgeous and ethereal.

Everyone was awash in the Christmas spirit...That was everyone _except_ Edward. Edward thought Christmas was a waste of time, unless _he_ could get something out of it. Edward had always been a spoiled child and had gotten everything he had ever wanted from his parents. This time of the year always made him miserable and he loathed it. If anything he could do to make the time go faster he could make everyone else as miserable as he was. If he could prove that Santa Claus was a fake, fraud, and phony he would've done his job and ruined everyone else's holidays. The only problem was, he didn't have a plan to disprove Santa...Which meant he would have to start thinking of something soon.

Chapter 2—Foiled Again

It was coming close to the night before Christmas and some of the campers celebrated Hannukah. To honor all traditions, all yuletide celebrations were validated, including kissing under the mistletoe. Edward especially found that nauseating. The only thing worse than fruitcake would be kissing under the mistletoe.

He had done what he could to ruin the holiday spirit but nothing could break anyone's jolly moods or their euphoric, angelic chorus. He sighed. He was so close to compiling a plan to hoodwink Santa Claus but one night, his surrogate son had caught him drawing up blueprints for a trap of some sort in which to capture him.

Amerigo couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you thinking of doing ? Are you mad, Father ?", Amerigo questioned, shocked at his father's plans. Luckily he hadn't gotten to assembling his trap as of yet.

"If he really _does_ exist, then I can have the rest of the presents Santa has for myself...", Edward said, not even really thinking about it. He then added a maniacle laugh to what he had said.

"Tch, tch, tch. I cannot believe this. That's an awful plot. I didn't know you hated Christmas so much.

It's alright to feel upset or down during the holidays but what reason do you have ? Look around you, Father.

You have us, the people who love you best.", Amerigo said. Edward then saw his friends staring at him with sad and downtrodden faces. He was really thinking that this Santa fellow wasn't really a myth after all. He had never met Santa himself but he was interested in seeing the guy face to face. He looked at his blueprints and then furiously wadded them up, tossing them into a recepticle nearby. At that point, all of the campers cheered and the cheering could be heard miles outside of Camp Kidney.

The ladies of Acorn Flats had heard cheering but had absolutely no idea what was going on in the campgrounds adjacent to theirs. So, they went to investigate. As soon as they had discovered what the commotion was about they had heard what Edward had done and the solution he had arrived at. A cute, casually dressed Squirrel Scout was so impressed that she threw her arms around him and planted a passionate kiss upon his beak. Edward became so flushed that many had thought he had turned into beat. Edward lowered his eyes bashfully but his heart was instantly warm. Was this what Christmas was all about, or was it simply the sudden onset of affection that had caught him off guard ? He wasn't certain but he was bound and determined to discover the true meaning of Christmas.

Chapter 3—Christmas Day

Suddenly, Christmas was upon them and the chef had served everyone his signature Christmas breakfast. It was healthy, but he had proven that rich, sumptous meals could also be beneficial for the body. When the campers had returned to their respective cabins and found all sorts of goodies. Even Edward had received a small gift. It was a small box with an ornament in it. The ornament was a heart, and it had a note attached. The note read,

"The only reason I didn't give you coal this year is because you took the right course of action. Rest assured, I am real and this is the proof. So what more do you need ? Just remember that the true spirit of Christmas is giving, _not_ receiving. Love, family and friendship are gifts that cannot be bought. As long as you know this, you can never be miserable again. If you forget, just look at the handmade heart my wife made for you. Happy Holidays, Chris Kringle."

Edward's eyes filled with glistening tears and he quickly wiped them away before anyone could see that he had been crying. He could hear the sound of carols coming from outside and decided to join his fellow campers in their merriment. After all, like "Chris" had said, the true gifts of the holiday weren't found in the mall or stores.

Epilogue 

Edward's demeanor had changed somewhat, but he was still sarcastic. That was one personality trait that could never be altered. Despite all that, he still had friends and that was what really mattered. Amerigo, his surrogate son, was quite pleased with the personality alteration and hoped that this would stick into the next year. Edward really didn't want to change his reputation too much, but his heart had been warmed this holiday season...And that was what made the season so great: the possibility for miracles.

The End

December 8, 2005


End file.
